


Grounding

by junglesboys



Category: Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Grounding, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglesboys/pseuds/junglesboys
Summary: You’d only been sitting in the exam room for a few minutes waiting on the doctor to arrive, and you were already fighting the urge to leave the room as quickly as possible. The too clean chemical smell of these places made your stomach turn.
Relationships: Mark Haskins/Reader





	Grounding

You’d only been sitting in the exam room for a few minutes waiting on the doctor to arrive, and you were already fighting the urge to leave the room as quickly as possible. The too clean chemical smell of these places made your stomach turn. You closed your eyes and tried to focus on your breathing, on the feel of the neon stretchy string in your hand as you wrapped it around your knuckles. You kept a bag of various anxiety aides in the car at all times for this exact reason.

Your fiance Mark Haskins laid his hand on your shoulder in an attempt to calm you. He frowned when you flinched slightly at his touch. “Y/N, babe, I’m right here, okay?” he said gently. His voice sounded distant even though you knew he was right there beside you.

A sudden shuffling sound caught your attention, and you looked up from the stretchy string you had been focused on to see Mark sitting on the doctor’s wheely stool, and rummaging through the drawers of medical supplies. “Really, Mark?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him. You remembered him telling you once that no one ever called him Mark rather than just ‘skins, or dickhead unless he was in trouble and in that moment you could see why that was the case.

He spun around in the chair to face you with an innocent ‘I’m totally not up to anything’ look on his face. You could definitely see where Jack and Lily got it from. “Wha’?”

“You’re worse than our children, sometimes I swear,” you shook your head at him with a chuckle. You’d always been nervous about having children of your own and passing on your medical issues to them, but you’d embraced having Jack and Lily in your life without a second thought. 

“Made you laugh, didn’t I?” said Mark with a grin.

You felt yourself relax, and the tightness in your chest begin to ease. You didn’t want to be there, but at least with Mark at your side, it would a bit more bearable.

Mark got up from the stool and moved back to your side. He knew this was never a comfortable experience for you. “Do you wanna try some grounding, love? Would that help?”

You nodded slowly, taking a shaky, deep breath. “Yeah...yeah, okay.”

He reached out to gently take your hands, leaving the neon stretchy string between your fingers. “Five things you can see?”

You paused, “You, the exam table, the chair, the otoscope on the wall, the jar of tongue depressors.”

“Good, four things you can feel?”

“Your hands, the velcro of my braces against my leg, the paper on the table, the stretchy string in my hand.”

“Three things you can hear?”

“Your voice, the baby crying in the next room, the nurse’s shoes squeaking in the hall.”

Mark smiled softly. “Almost there. Two things you can smell?”

You took a slow, deep breath. “Your cologne, that stupid, overly clean chemical smell.”

Mark gave your hands a gentle squeeze trying to distract you from that smell. “One thing you can taste?”

You chuckle softly. “I still have Jolly Rancher in my teeth,” you admit.

Mark let out a soft, warm laugh. “Are you feeling better?” he asked.

You gave his hand a squeeze and nod. “Yeah, yeah. I can breathe now. Thank you for helping me…”

“Hey...I love ya Y/N,” Mark said softly, pressing a kiss to your temple. “You’re gonna be just fine.”

You smiled, and even though you still hate places like this, for once, you might actually believe him.


End file.
